I-No
is a fictional character in Arc System Works's Guilty Gear video game series. She first appeared in the 2002 video game Guilty Gear X2 as a boss. In the series, I-No is a servant of That Man—the series' main antagonist. She fights with an electric guitar, and she also wears a pointed witch's hat that can fire projectiles. Video game reviewers have commented on her sex appeal, with some of them also remarking her winning pose as well as her clothes and electric guitar. Her fighting abilities and the difficulty to defeat her as a boss have also been noted by the critics. Appearances I-No was first introduced in the third installment of the series, Guilty Gear X2 (2002), where she appears as the primary antagonist and final boss. She carries with her an electric guitar nicknamed that she uses to fight both using it as a bludgeon and playing it to create deadly sonic waves, and he also fights with her hat that can shoot projectiles out of a secret hole. I-No is one of That Man's servants, and she appears in every character's storyline, manipulating them against each other—for example, she gives fake bounty lists with the name of the people her master wants to kill, consisting entirely of other cast members, to Jam Kuradoberi and Bridget. As she works for personal gain instead of being only a puppet, in Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus (2008), she arouses insecurity in That Man who uses Anji Mito to capture her, eventually succeeding. She has three possible endings: she is captured by That Man and Raven to be punished, and she argues she only wanted to remove those who stood in her boss' way, but her master says that they're beneficial to what he has in mind for the world; she fights and defeats Dizzy and May, either subsequently becoming overwhelmed by Dizzy's power, and kidnapping May; or she is defeated by Baiken, being stabbed repeatedly, thus leading to her death. I-No is a playable character in Guilty Gear Xrd (2014). She is also a playable character in the spin-off games Guilty Gear Isuka (2003), Dust Strikers (2006), and Judgment (2006). Reception In a 2013 poll conducted by Arc System Works, I-No was voted as the 20th most popular character from the series. IGN described her as a "S&M-themed leather-wearing dark witch", as well named I-No their "first-favorite new character design" from Guilty Gear X2. GameDaily ranked I-No thirteenth on their "Top 25 Most Bizarre Fighting Characters", repeating the sentiment in a later article series called "Babe of Week", featuring her in "Asian Beauties" and "Guilty Gear Babes". Complex placed the boss battle with I-No in Guilty Gear X2 #Reload as the fourteenth coolest boss battle of all time, saying she is not a hard boss "but the fact that she fights with a blue guitar is pretty amazing", and along with her stage, the hell above the clouds, "you have one epic boss battle." They also elected I-No as the twenty-sixth "hottest video game character", and ranked her at thirty-sixth place on the list of "The 50 Most Dominant Fighting Game Characters", where they commented "She fought with an electric guitar. Her cleavage was godlike. She cut you with a guitar extension cord. She got half naked when she won. 'Nuff said." Destructoid included I-No on it "Badass of the Month", and described her as a combination of "sexy and deadly", adding "we've seen it for years with characters like Morrigan and Chun-Li ..., but no one captured it quite like I-No, who induced many a people into chucking their controllers in frustration". They also noted the difficult defeat her in the game, saying "she is a total nightmare to fight against." Joystiq ranked her first on their "top ten girls of PSP", noting his guitar is very appreciated by fans and that it makes her sexier. UGO Networks ranked her finish move as the third "Most Gruesome Finishing Move" in video game's history, also including I-No in their "Hot Girls We Wish Were Real" list at the fourteenth place. Joystiq's Jordan Mallory said her top removal victory pose "conjures up nostalgic memories of after-school" while GameDaily described it as "quite a reward in the game". On other hand, she was mentioned by 1UP.com as one of Guilty Gear s "goofy characters" along with Faust and Millia. See also *[[List of Guilty Gear characters|List of Guilty Gear characters]] References Category:Female characters in video games Category:Fictional female magicians (fantasy) Category:Fictional rock musicians Category:Fictional servants Category:Guilty Gear characters Category:Musician characters in video games Category:Video game bosses Category:Video game characters introduced in 2002 Category:Video game characters who use magic